The Other School
by mysticaldreamsorceress
Summary: There are more than just wizard and muggle schools.One school specializes in training those who are not powerful enough,or are squibs. It is the groups fifth year.Voldemort has a plan to gain power, what is it? Summry inside. story wilbe rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

There are more than just wizardry and muggle schools. One school specializes in training those who are not powerful enough, or are squibs. It is the year of the groups fifth year. Voldemort has a plan to gain power. Will both the wizarding world and muggle world be crushed? Many secrets are hard to explain, even to wizards. Not all is meant to be explained. Is there something more sinister at work than just a fight between Harry and Voldemort? Read and you shall find out my friends!

The key for my story:

"talking"

/telepathy/

(something I have to say)

'sarcasm'

This is _mysticaldreamsorceress._ Just thought i'd say hi! I dont own any of the Harry Potter crew. But anything not mentioned in the books are mine. Hope you enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

Most people think that there are only 3 wizarding schools. These schools are Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. But, unknown to most there is another school in America. Unlike most of the wizarding schools this school doesn't teach magic. It only teaches students how to defend against wizardry creatures and spells. This school is mainly for squibs, or those who don't have enough magic to be considered a witch or wizard. The students usually start at the age of 10 and go till age 19. That was about 10 years. So far as any of the students and teachers at the school there have only been boys at the school. There weren't many female squibs seeing as how most girls seemed to have a better connection with their powers. (remember, fiction! My idea! No idea if this is true or not. Continue.) There were however sometimes a few female teachers, but they were often times old and wise.

But on a stormy night on Halloween the school got a visitor. She was in bad shape and wasn't very healthy. She was beat up and no one knew where she had come from. Some of the teachers found her and brought her in. She looked to be about the age of 13. Two days later she was much better. The head master, or head sensei, at the school decided to give her a chance and see if she would be able to join the school. 3 days after her arrival she was accepted into the school. She was the first girl to ever be at the school. She had some power yes, but not enough to go to a real wizarding school. These were the classes they had to take, but not in this order,:

1- Physical training with- sensei Hans

2- Swordsmanship with- sensei Kai

3- Hand to hand combat with- sensei Ryan

4- Weapons with- sensei Tahoka

5- Knowledge about dark creatures with- sensei Fuku

6- The arts of wisdom with- sensei Marco

7- Healing herbs with- sensei Haindu

8- Meditation with- sensei Clairise (only female teacher, is also the nurse. Old woman.)

9- Defense against dark magic with- sensei William or Will

10- Taking care of your weapons with- sensei Goku

11- The art of balance with- sensei Kyle

12- History of magic and weapons with- sensei Drake

13- Flying with- sensei Aaron. (They have flying classes every year, and their year long classes.)

It had been about three months since the girls arrival. She was still getting better and many of the students liked her. She brought cheer to everyone when they were down. There were those who didn't like her though. Even this school had it's own bullies. They hated her because she never feared them and always comforted those they picked on. Many of the students gave her the nick name 'hope', because she always brought hope to everyone she met.

"Were is that blasted girl!" Head sensei yells to the teacher he was talking to. He could never find Marie when he wanted to.

"Some students say they saw her heading to the hall. It is lunch sir." Replies the history sensei calmly.

"Yes. I believe your right." The head sensei says calming down.

Several months went by and Yoshi would finally get the chance to talk to Marie.

The school year was almost over. The girl was known to the school as Marie. She didn't know her real name so the head sensei gave her one. But she had no where to go during the summer and she was getting nervous.

"Marie." Says the head sensei as he comes up to her.

"Yes sensei Yoshi?" Marie asks looking at him.

"Since you have no where to stay over the break, would you like to stay here?" Asks Yoshi.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Marie replies.

"You wouldn't be imposing Marie. But you would be alone." Yoshi says. Though he knew he wouldn't let the girl leave if she didn't have a place to stay. He just hoped she would take his offer. Sometimes she was to stubborn for her own good.

"Alright. I'll stay." Marie says looking at her sensei Yoshi. He was happy she agreed.

The end of the school year came. Marie was still going to be living in the same room she had during school. This school didn't have houses as the other wizarding schools did. They arranged the students by age. Marie was staying with the other 13 year olds. The students slept and lived in a dorm section of the school. It was more like a long room with beds on one side and closets on the opposite side. Each bed had a small window above it. Everyone left for the break except Marie and a few teachers. She spent the break in the library learning all that she could. The next year would be really fun for her. Over the summer she began to 'develop' her womanly features. This was what mostly alarmed the few teachers that were staying at the school.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want! The chapters will be longer than this one. Promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_The key for my story:_

_"talking"_

_/telepathy/_

_(something I have to say)_

_'sarcasm'_

Hey there people. This is_ mysticaldreamsorceress._ Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can. no, i dont own any harry potter characters. I know some poeple don't like my story. i'm not sure if it will be a RemusxOC or a SnapexOC. Vote and the highest votes wins. Flame me if you want, but i'll continue for those who like it.

_Chapter 2_

The next year Marie started in her age group. The last year she passed all of the classes for the 10- 13 year olds. The teachers were very impressed. She was now in the 14 year old classes. Over the summer she had come close to knowing all of the teachers and the head sensei that stayed over the summer. Unfortunately for the teachers Marie began to form her female features over the summer. She soon gathered the attention of most of the boys at the school when school started. The teachers became concerned because a nice figured female in a school of all male students they were afraid something might happen. They kept an extra eye on the students. It was now the beginning of her next year. Over the last year she had made lots of friends. And you could tell that she only hung out with boys. All of the boys that she knew considered her a sister. Whether it be younger, or older. Marie was talking to her friends at the table about their summer. She told them she loved to read in the library. She also told them how boring it was with everyone gone. Marie was sad and jealous at the same time. She was sad because she didn't know who her family was, and jealous because her friends talked about what their families did over the summer break. Many asked her if she would like to come with them for the next summer. She declined though. She never liked feeling like she was imposing.

(meanwhile- Harry potter was just turning 6 at Private Dr. I just thought you guy's would like to know where they were in England.)

"Come on Marie! It's time for bed." cries one of her friends. He was 14 as well. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. His name was Jason. She followed him back to their dorm.

Inside their dorm they all talked about what they were going to do this year. The students never knew what classes they were going to have because they were forbidden to talk about it to the younger ages. Marie was calmly laying on her bed listening. She slept with the 14 year old boys. Now this might be unheard of in other schools, but here it wasn't. The teachers all trusted Marie. The next day classes started. That year flew by. By the end of the year Marie was taking the 16 year old classes. She was very smart. She soon had friends in all of her classes. But being so young and so high meant she also had enemies that thought that girls were weak. She stayed once again during the break. The next year she would be 15 and would start the 17 year old classes. The higher the classes the harder they got. (I know I'm rushing, but nothing interesting happens yet.)

Next year

The next year was uneventful. Other than that it was the same as the other years. Marie only passed the 8th year class. Which meant she would be 16 taking 9th year classes, or classes with the 18 year olds. During her school year she became very close to a boy named Bryan. She also became worst enemies with a boy named josh. He was from a rich pureblooded family. He did not like it that a girl younger than him was going to be in his class. The summer break came and went. The only thing Marie liked about it was the fact that she had found a heard of unicorns in the Yin-He forest.

Flashback

Marie was walking through the forest when she came upon a herd of unicorns.

"Hello." Marie says looking at the herd.

/Who are you?/ Asks the leader. He was as white as the full moon on a clear night. Marie was not expecting an answer let alone a mental one.

"My name is Marie. I go to the school." Marie replies not wanting to offend him.

/I see. What do you want?/ He asks calmly.

"I would like to join you in this peaceful meadow on such a fine day." Marie says. The meadow was green and had many flowers in it. It was also a beautiful, peaceful day.

/How can we be sure that you wont harm us?/ He guardedly asks.

"I would never harm a creature. I know us humans have done bad things to your kind, but don't judge all of us by that fact." Marie says with courage. She never backed down from anything, and this was no exception.

The leader in the end decided that she meant no harm. Since then she went back often to the herd. They soon began to like her and started talking to her about everything. They would complain about this and that, or they would share old secrets of the world to her. She never betrayed them, or the secrets. She always kept them to herself. She was closest to a female unicorn, the leaders mate. The leaders mate was pregnant and she went often to see her. A week before school was to start she had the foal. He was magnificent. She decided to call him radiant moon. She had already named his father moon's glory. She had named his mother crystal glow. His mom was a silver and shone in the moon's light. She named the rest of the heard and they all loved their names. They all said if they ever had a foal they would call her to name it. The unicorns were all off white's or silver. They each had their own coloring. It was so light it looked magical to see them at night. She could easily picture a rainbow from them.

End flashback

Though the school was in America they practiced many Japanese and Chinese arts. Most of the teachers were masters with what they taught.

Now it was August 31st and the school had to start again. Marie was waiting for her friends when they entered. Bryan was the first to come see her.

"Marie! How was your summer?" Bryan asks coming up to her and giving her a huge hug.

"It was alright. And yours?" Marie asks returning the hug.

"It was fine. I missed you so much though." Bryan says releasing her.

They headed for dinner. They then went to bed. Most of the students did their routine and talked about their break.

The next morning the students were up and ready for classes. Bryan came over to Marie and started to talk to her. Then a teacher came up to them. Most students thought him to be the meanest teacher at the school. (think Snape.) Though if you were on his good side (like Marie) he was fun.

"Alright. Bryan get back to your table. You know the rules. Eat your breakfast kids! Your going to need it! Classes start soon. See you next class Marie." sensei Hans says and leaves the hall.

"Bye sensei Hans!" they both reply and obey his orders.

"See ya." Bryan says as he leaves for his table. Students aren't suppose to leave their table unless its for class. The school had to keep order some how.

Marie had sensei Hans with the rest of the 9th years. Master Hans always had his classes run through the forest. It always depended on the class how far they would run. The point was to get it done fast so you wouldn't run longer the next class. If you didn't complete the run in a given time you'd have a longer run next class. All kids had problems with this. Even the older kids. Well all but one. Marie loved to run. Which was probably the reason Hans liked her.

"Alright class. This year is going to be hard. Last year you had to run twice through the forest. Today were going three times. Go!" sensei Hans yells and the class took off.

A few months went by and it was now November. All students were having a hard time keeping up with the school. Some of the students were in contact with their families in England. Those students got news from their parents that more wizards were found to be death eaters. Many were high up on the wizarding ladder you could say.

Marie went as often as she could to see the herd. Another female was going to foal. Her name was morning's ray. She was an off white with a light pinkish look. Marie was wondering what the foal would look like. The father was sky. He was a light blue. She was trying to think of all the possibilities, and the name that will go with it. It was mid. November. Like all schools, hers had a curfew. It was a night when she couldn't sleep. Marie had no idea what was wrong. She had a feeling something was very wrong. Suddenly she heard sky calling to her. /help!/ he called. She quickly got dressed, as quietly as she could, with other boys in the room. She didn't want to disturb her friends.

In the hall she could see the care taker ahead. Luckily she had done this many times before and she knew how to evade him. His name was Buster and he had a watch dog he called Bob. Bob was a good watch dog. Which is why most students were caught. Marie was caught the first couple of times, but she learned how to get around him. Soon she was outside. Sky was waiting for her. She soon found out that the new foal was coming. But something was wrong. Morning's ray's instincts told her something was wrong. Marie quickly got to the herd. It took her a few minutes but she soon found the problem. The foal hadn't turned. Hours later and finally the foal was born. Both mother and foal turned out alright. Marie was happy. Now all she had to do was get back to her room unnoticed. She did make it back and school resumed with no one finding out about her adventure.

It was December and they were heading to sensei Hans' class. It was very cold, but he wouldn't allow them any coats. He said it would slow them down.

"Alright. Today you'll be running 5 times through the forest." sensei Hans says to the class. Now the forest was large. There was a path they always took that went in and circled around and came back to the starting point. This path was about 5 miles long. Needless to say the class wasn't happy.

"That's about 25 miles!" Josh says complaining. He wasn't the fastest one. He was one of the slower students.

"Yes. And?" Asks sensei Hans.

"We'll get right on it." Another boy, Jordan, says not wanting to run more.

The class took off. Marie was the fastest student at the school.

"It's to cold for this." Sam complains.

"I know." replies another boy. The class had at least 15 students.

"Not if y'all run instead of jog." Replies Marie and takes off leaving the rest of the class behind.

"Why does she always do that?" Asks a boy, Fred, in amusement.

"Because she's actually faster than that. She was trying to get us moving faster." Replies AJ.

"By the time we get half way she'll be coming around for her second lap." Complains Sam. He wished he had Marie's speed.

" Just 'cause were slow doesn't mean she has to be. Oh, and stop complaining. No wonder you have no girl." Replies Fred and AJ. (they studied on the outside of a town. So some of the students had girlfriends. The girlfriends were muggles though.)

As predicted by Sam when the class was at the halfway mark Marie came up to them. During their run she passed them 4 times. It would have been more but Hans stopped her.

"What took y'all so long?" Asks Marie.

"Well excuse us for not liking to run!" Yells Josh.

"Josh cool it! No harm done!" Bryan yells defending Marie.

Soon Christmas break comes. Most of the boys go home. Only some of the older ones stay behind. Marie was curious about this because they were never here for the break.

Christmas came and went and the rest of the students returned. It was about mid may when her weapons sensei came over to her.

"Ah! Marie. Sensei Yoshi is looking for you." Tahoka says continuing on his way.

Marie heads to head sensei Yoshi's office. She enters his office. He wasn't there at the moment, but she never failed to notice anything. There on his desk were the exams to pass on to the next year. Soon sensei Yoshi enters.

"Ah! Marie. I see you've already seen the exams. Well, ready to get started?" Yoshi asks sitting down behind his desk.

"Again! Why? Everyone hates me already!" Marie says looking at him. Plus the other half of the exams had to do with self defense. This meant she had to fight Yoshi.

" Not everyone hates you. In fact I've heard you have many admirers. Besides your passing all of your classes. The teachers have all decided you need to challenge yourself. Don't you want to?" Asks Yoshi looking at Marie. Everyone knew she loved challenges.

"Well….. Alright. But on one condition." Marie says.

"Isn't there always one? Well what is it this time?" asks Yoshi.

"If I pass and move on I get to learn any and or all styles of fighting I want. Yes?" Marie asks. She was always fascinated with other fighting styles.

"Alright. Lets begin." Yoshi says and Marie starts her exams. They took the rest of the day. Like all of her exams she passed without a single mistake. She also got extra points for poise, creativity, and speed. Sensei Yoshi was very pleased with Marie. She would be very talented when she grew up.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


End file.
